


Consequences

by Willow124



Category: John Wick (Movies), Leverage
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: Mr. D'Antonio didn't expect anyone important to be in the lounge that night. He should've listened to Winston when he called in John's mark.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Consequences

"Jonathan, listen to me" Winston called, trying to get John's attention away from Santino. His friend was about to make the biggest mistake of his life, but nothing was working. "Jonathan, just walk away."

"John," a new voice drew John's attention, his gun staying trained on Santino only through muscle memory as the shock hit him. "It's been a long time."

"Wh... what? Why...?" John didn't seem to be able to finish his sentence.

"We haven't seen you in years, but you haven't changed," another voice entered the fray.

"You should've called. We could've helped," a third voice told.

Winston looked at the door and gasped softly. He recognized the three people standing there, their faces barely obscured by the shadows in the lounge. One by one, they walked towards Jonathan, circling around beside him. One, a small blonde woman, put her hand on Jonathan's shoulder, not pushing but just setting it there.

She spoke, "You can't do that here, John."

The second of the group, a stocky brunet, kept moving to stand behind Santino and put his hands on the man's shoulders threateningly without looking away from Jonathan, "You know how I feel about guns. Put it away."

The last, a tall and slender man, put his hand on Jonathan's other shoulder, "We'll fix this. We always do. Put it down."

Winston sighed in relief as their words calmed him, his arm slowly lowering until the gun was pointed at the floor. The woman took it and put it back into Jonathan's holster.

"Winston," the brunet stated, "can you bring us the High Table's record book? We'll keep the peace while you're gone."

"Of course," he told them, his head spinning as he left the room. Leaving the room, he spoke to Charon, "The lounge is currently closed. Please pass my apologies to the guests."

"Of course, sir."

He walked into his office and quickly gathered the book he needed before returning to the lounge. Not much had changed in the few minutes he had been gone. Santino was still sitting with hands on his shoulders, but John was now sitting across the room from him with the other two, silent.

"Winston," the blonde spoke, "please open to our pages."

"Are you sure, ma'am?"

"Yes, it's time to settle this."

"Very well," he stated, opening the book and moving quickly to the page she requested. Once there, he pulled out a pen and nodded at her.

"Santino D'Antonio, this council finds you guilty of breaking a mark-oath by using a mark to attack the High Table," she stated clearly, not even getting up from her chair.

Santino started struggling, but the grip on his shoulders kept him seated, "I have done no such thing! Who are you to declare such things?!"

"Mr. D'Antonio," Winston answered, "I would like you to meet three members of the Old Table: Parker, Alec Hardison, and Eliot Spencer. They are the only ones who can make this decision."

"We have the weight of the entire Old Table behind us, Winston. Nate and Sophie are letting us deal with this in their names as well," Hardison told him, making sure everything was noted.

"Mr. D'Antonio, you have been found guilty of treason against the High Table and the Old Table by using a mark to murder a member of the High Table," Eliot spoke.

Hardison continued, "And you have been found guilty of breaking the rules of the Continental by shaming the honor of your mark."

Parker finished their speech, moving to stand next to Eliot and Santino, "Due to the nature of your crimes, you are declared excomunicado, effective immediately."

"You can't do this! The Continental is neutral! You can't do this!" Santino started yelling and struggling. He reached back to grab a gun, only to feel an empty holster.

"Whoops," Parker grinned, holding his weapons in her hands. "Winston, please explain the facts to Mr. D'Antonio."

"Santino, I told you that you were making a mistake calling in Jonathan's mark. I warned you. The Old Table is above all. Their word is law, even above the High Table. They own the Continental. They have a, shall we say, soft spot for Jonathan. And you... you have brought their full weight down upon your head."

"How? How does he know you people?!"

"John?" Parker asked, motioning for the man to come and stand next to her before she turned back to Santino, "You messed with someone I care about, and you shouldn't have."

Hardison matched Parker's grin, "What our wife is trying to tell you is...."

Eliot was the one to finish the explanation, "You tried to kill our brother-in-law."

"We don't like it when people go after members of our family. I don't like it when people hurt my brother," Parker stated, her grin turning feral, "and we really don't like it when a future member of the Old Table is threatened. You have thirty seconds to leave this building."

Santino's eyes widened as John pointed the gun back at him. Eliot let him go and stepped aside. He fled before Parker's count made it to ten. Parker hugged her brother while Eliot headed towards Winston.

"Can you get the word out that the Old Table has reformed?"

Winston nodded and headed out into the lobby, "Excuse me, everyone. By order of the Old Table, our lounge shall remain closed for the time being. More information will be announced shortly." He then pulled out his phone, "Accounts payable... Order 7 confirmed.... Immediately...."

Eliot headed to the desk, "Charon."

"Welcome back, sir. Would you like a room for the evening?"

"Of course."

He handed four metal cards to Eliot, "Room 818 for Mr. Wick and the executive suite for yourself, Mr. Hardison, and Madam Parker. We are glad to serve you again."

Eliot nodded and walked away. As he went back into the lounge, every cell phone in the building rang. An almost imperceptible feeling of dread filled the air as the change in leadership became known. Change was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I don't know where the idea for this came from. It was just sitting in my WIP folder, so I finished it quickly. I honestly don't remember what my original ending was supposed to be, but I hope this works. Thank you for reading.


End file.
